24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Station7
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Marijuana page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 19:53, 2010 January 9 : Thanks for creating pages for redlinks Station7! In the future, please check out the page templates located at MediaWiki:Newarticletext when you start a new page from scratch. This should pop up and prompt you to pick one, just click it and fill in any fields that you can. It will save other editors a huge amount of time to bring the articles up to standard, and you can learn great new editing techniques this way! 01:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: That's alright. I'm glad that I can help especially with the red links. I looks bad if there are red lniks on this Wiki.--Station7 12:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) (reply moved from User_talk:Blue_Rook) ::: Red links in articles aren't a bad thing. Often they are more desirable than stubs because new pages which do not follow the mold of existing ones are a large hassle to rehabilitate for the next person who finds them. In the future, if you continue to avoid the templates, would you mind just pasting the text " " in the new stub? This way it will be tagged for other editors to come and recreate the article as necessary. 20:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Lost/24 table I really have no problem with you copying my Lost/24 table identically on your page, but on the other hand, I also don't see the need for it being repeated in two talk pages. Don't know what the policies might be for that. Feel free to edit mine if you want to add an actor. Thief12 14:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Great user content Just wanted to say that it's great fun to read through the user content you're posting here! Always a pleasure to find another editor who enjoys making fun connections about the show. 13:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Other editor Whatever Kamran.mazaheri said to you on another wiki, it isn't my concern. I did just warn him — not about anything he said to you in the dispute, but for carrying the dispute here. But also, you must not save another post about him on this wiki again, either. Just ignore the issue while you're on this wiki completely from now on, and everything will be great. 23:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Trell Thanks for adding that article about Trell, it seems he escaped everyone's attention! If you find anymore characters like that, they are great to add. A few questions come to mind about him: was he visible, or off-screen? Also, is there a chance he went with Reiss when Reiss was killed later? 21:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : IMDB is not a source that is 100% reliable. Can you confirm that Cristy Joy and Kevin Gregg appeared in those episodes? 00:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I found Kevin Gregg's own site. If you click on resume, you see he played in 24. I send a message to Cristy joy via FaceBook..i hope she's responding. Then we evidence, because I really can't find it.--Station7 14:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : His website may be even less reliable. Some names appear on IMDB for people that simply aren't in the episode(s), and to have an article in the Main namespace the content should be verifiable. If you can't find them in the episodes now, the process is to delete but we can always restore everything if you do find em later. 05:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Characters Did the characters like Jerry Drake appear with pictures/photographs of faces or just words? 03:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Holl-Rom Is there a place that you can place Holl-Rom in an article somewhere? Remember that every article has to be linked from the Main namespace. When you add links to your User space it will still be impossible for readers to find and there is no point to create such a page. If there isn't a place where you can logically link it within the Main namespace, I always say it's a waste of time to create. (Essentially, something seen in a sign in the background is not worth creating.) 03:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Actors' pages You are not obligated to do this, but I'd like to recommend a method you can use to create new actor articles in the future. If you follow this method, there will be no need to overhaul the articles as you have been making them to bring them to standard conventions and layout. Just go to a page like Merik Tadros, copy it completely, and then paste it in the edit box of the new actor. Then, systematically go down and change the data so it matches the new person the article is for. Change the name, the image, the icons and categories as appropriate, the birthday and stuff. You're welcome to keep those outside pages as External Links but there is no need to use them for citations. The hardest part of this method is to go to IMDB and grab filmography stuff, so you can just leave that out if you do not have time. If you have any questions about this or replies just post right here. 09:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : Does this make sense? 06:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Brad Hawkins Do you remember where you found the name "Brad Hawkins"? I just brought those entries for the guest list up to standard but couldn't find Hawkins in the picture. Instead I found one you missed Stephen Milliotti. 08:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure I saw his name somewhere. I will find it and say when it appears. He didn't appear in that list, he did appear in another list. You misunderstood that part, but that's because of me. He does excist. I will find his name today! I'm not sure when.--Station7 15:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Found him! I knew you were telling the truth of course; article is back up now for good. 12:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I told you so :) I'm glad that the article is back it's standard :) --Station7 15:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : A very similar question just came up: how about John Surre? I see the article you made about him on Marwan's SIM card but that name isn't in the list during the scene I'm watching. Can you recall where you saw that name? was the list shown again at another time? 08:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw his name in that episode when I was on the computer and sropped it at a moment. I don't make articles for the fun, but because they are forgotten and I'm really "sure" I forgot John Surre.--Station7 21:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe he was on a separate list that you confused with this one, I cannot find him there. I uploaded a new picture for the other names if you'd like to see too. 04:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe I can help you lads out - check out File:SecretServiceCompRosterD5.jpg from day 5, list of secret service agents. There's a J Surre on there, but I don't know where John comes from - perhaps he is a crew member who is used on day 4 and 5? It looks like there's a few more of those mentioned character articles to be made for the crew names that the prop people shove onto documents--Acer4666 23:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: That's precisely the list I had in mind when I mentioned a "separate list"; it's pretty impressive that someone else out there recognized this as well... although I shouldn't be surprised it was Acer :) ::: It's beginning to look like Station was looking at the same thing which ASHPD24 was looking at for his User:ASHPD24/S4_Villians_Checklist, which also currently lists Surre as a guy on Marwan's phone. Or perhaps he just trusted ASHPD24's user page? ::: And although they are pretty much the lowest priority on my list of things that need to get done, yes, there are a good number of such "filler names on a list" mini-articles eligible for inclusion. 05:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hi, and I just wanted to tell you that the name John Surre does appear on the phone, as I looked at the call list over and over. I don't remember if there's a photo of it here somewhere, but I rewatched the episode several times just to make sure I had all the names. --ASHPD24 06:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you ASHPD24, I told them that he appeared on the list, I only didn't know where.--Station7 06:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : I don't doubt it, it's just that the scene I found has only those other names visible. I can kinda see where Surre would appear, but the height of the screen view is no good. Might it be something about my aspect ratio? Was there more than 1 appearance of the call list? I'd like to put up the fuller picture, for the sake of completeness, so if somebody finds the scene just let me know. I'll check again myself too. 07:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I've re-uploaded the picture, and you can make out John Surre's name. I don't think the quality is quite as good as your upload, but I think you just needed to go a couple of frames back to see his name. I'll add the pic to John Surre's article. It's a pity we don't know of any crew member with that name, for it to be used so much (Tobias Surre was an alias of Tomas Sherek, maybe from same guy?). Maybe just a friend of the props dept.--Acer4666 13:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Great new articles Hey there station7! I love all the articles you make for minor mentioned characters - you have a real knack for spotting them! I was just thinking of sharing a tip with you that I always find useful - I hope you don't think I'm preaching or being bossy. It's just when I make a new page, to make sure people can get to it easily I make sure that there are lots of links to the page, and I always find it easy to remember that most links go both ways - ie if there's a link on the new article I just created, I follow that link and then make a link back to new article! ie if the character appears in an episode, I write him into the episode guide, if he interacts with another character, I write him into that character's bio, if he appears at a location, I mention him in the location article etc! It is a little extra effort, but makes sure all the work you do gets read. As I say you don't have to do this, it was just a thought of mine that I wanted to share, but I don't want to boss you around! thanks for listening--Acer4666 23:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 24 NL Wiki Hi Station7, just had a query about the language links that are attached to many articles on this wiki, that link to the dutch 24 wiki. Now it seems to me that the dutch one is full of pages that have been created with no content, and then links added to this wiki, which other than increase traffic to your wiki doesn't actually help anyone wanting information. I wanted to propose that language links that link to pages with one sentence or less be removed from this wiki, as they seem to be neither use nor ornament to anyone. When the pages on the dutch wiki have had at least some proper information inserted, then links could be added to the english language version. What are your thoughts on this, as you seem to be the main (/only?) contributor on the dutch wiki 24?--Acer4666 21:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Miscellany In June 2010 you made Template:Brclear and its currently in use on 3 of your pages. I think it is identical to ''Template:-'' which is the one we use here by typing . If that is correct, are you alright if we replace it with the older one? If I'm wrong, I apologize! 14:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm alright with that :) --Station7 15:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC)